


野兽

by FaustCrimson



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cats like kneading, Everyone becomes an animal, M/M, The curse of the new moon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：维京人有每逢朔月会呈现一部分兽化形态的诅咒基本设定沿用官方漫画：托尔芬：挪威森林猫克努特：白熊阿谢拉特：猫头鹰拉古纳尔：海狮【？不负责的Summary：每个维京人每月都会有一次兽化，而这次，托尔芬变成了一只彻头彻尾的猫。
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	野兽

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [one collection for my Thornute fictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697526) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson)



> 源自之前写在推特上的草稿XD  
> https://twitter.com/FaustCrimson/status/1252162747069915136

每个维京人对于朔月之夜有着难说爱恨的复杂情感，因为届时他们的身上都会出现一定的兽化形态。

这种变化可能出现在任何地方，也许是耳朵、胡须、尾巴、甚至是皮肤。严重的时候，整个人都会全面兽化，仅能保留人类的理性和语言能力。

朔月对于维京人而言如同一个法定的休息日。无论手头正在做什么都得休憩一天，你永远想象不出自己的兽化状态会进展到哪种地步。

比如阿谢拉特是一只猫头鹰，表伦是一头熊，拉格纳是一只海狮……克努特王子也不例外。不过他是兽化状况较轻的那类人，只需把自己毛茸茸的耳朵藏好。

他圆圆的耳朵上有挺立簇新的白色皮毛，不像斯韦恩王那样已经塌陷变旧。不知是不是兽化的影响，公主气鼓鼓的脸显得更加圆滚滚的，像是有些婴儿肥。

托尔芬喜欢在朔月之夜戏弄公主。有了尾巴之后他的弹跳力越发惊人，不费吹灰之力就能越过公主的头顶，轻轻扯动那两只软软的耳朵。看着克努特鼓起腮帮子，连带圆润的熊耳也立在金发上抖动个不停，已经成为了托尔芬每个朔月之夜必备的娱乐节目。

可这次不一样。当他习惯性地想摸摸自己的尖耳朵和长长的毛绒尾巴时，意外地发现这回的兽化形态有些彻底。

——他完完全全地变成了一只猫，一只森林长毛猫，连人类的语言都说不出口。

“托尔芬！”远处传来表伦的喊声，这家伙兽化后声音总会变得洪亮不少，“臭小子你跑去哪儿了？天黑了，兽化开始了，我们要回营地了。”

托尔芬暗自咒骂了几句，惊恐地察觉自己的声音也变得犹如猫叫，更别提回应表伦的喊声。自尊心始终占了上风，他还是没能拉下脸以猫的形态跟随大部队回去。

——他们会怎么笑话他竟然变成了一只彻头彻尾的猫？天哪，托尔芬忍不住发出低吟，他想象不出是变成一只猫更丢人还是不能说话更丢人。

不过有一点是可以确定的：他哪怕死也不想被那群人嘲笑。

——那么今晚是在林间休息一宿？还是找个山洞？

他趴在雪地上不安分地晃动着尾巴，丝毫没注意有人靠近。

“托尔芬？”来人细声细语，“你在哪儿呢？”

托尔芬敏锐的听力立刻分辨出来者何人——是克努特，一如既往长着一对可笑可爱的白色熊耳朵。他穿着那件醒目的红色斗篷，脚步一深一浅地陷在逐渐沉积的雪地里，看上去有些狼狈和仓促。

他怎么会来找自己？这家伙难道不该坐在炉火旁和阿谢拉特商量什么东西吗？他们肯定能沟通交流。

托尔芬仔细考虑着要不要回应克努特，但他现在是一只猫。那个刻薄的金发贵族，绝对会嘲笑他。

“嘿，你在这儿。”然而现实容不得他多加思考，克努特一眼就从枯萎的灌木丛中发现了他的存在，都怪那条醒目的长尾巴。被逗弄过多次的小公主可不会忘记就是这条尾巴，害他的耳朵被亵玩了好多次。

“你变成了一只彻头彻尾的猫。”他同时一针见血地理清了目前的状况。

克努特不由分说地抱起托尔芬还算强壮的前肢，笑道：“还能说话吗？托尔芬？”

托尔芬气恼得喵喵叫着挥舞猫爪，恨不得在小公主戏谑的脸上落下一道血红的爪印。可当亮出利爪的瞬间他又缩了回去，不满地瞪着克努特脸上的愉悦表情，喉咙里发出低低的嘶吼。

克努特见他停下了攻击的姿势，大着胆子捏了捏他粉红色的肉垫，随即入迷般玩得不亦乐乎，好像这只猫就是他的一个玩具。直到托尔芬忍无可忍地将猫爪拍到他的脸上，才勉强制止了克努特的痴汉行为。

“我带你回去吧。”

“喵喵喵。”

“你不想去阿谢拉特那里，那你想去哪儿？我不可能把你一个人扔在雪地里，你会冻死的。”克努特连蒙带猜地说道。虽然他听不懂猫叫，但隐约能推测出托尔芬为什么发脾气。

“喵喵喵。”

好吧，他根本就不懂猫语。

小王子无奈地把猫揣进了自己的斗篷里，尽可能把斗篷拢紧，用自己的体温温暖着那只冻得有些瑟瑟发抖的笨猫。

托尔芬小小地挣扎了一下，心不甘情不愿地窝在了克努特的怀中。刚才蹲在雪里还不觉得，这会儿确实感受到了些许凛冽的寒意，而王子的怀抱温暖得很，令他无意识地悄悄贴近了些。

他不知道其他维京人兽化后会不会产生某种动物的习性。只是这会儿他的确像只怕冷又慵懒的猫一样，一进屋便冲到了炉边烤火。

“小心你的皮毛被火星烫到。”克努特对迅速从怀中窜走的猫表现得无可奈何。他卸下斗篷，拿过勺子搅动了一下炉火上的汤。

——回来的正是时候。

“喵喵喵。”托尔芬也闻到了肉汤的味道，饥肠辘辘地叫着想要分一杯羹。

“不行，里面放了很多香料，猫不能吃这个。”克努特严词拒绝。

“喵喵喵。”

“不行就是不行。”王子飞快地把锅盖上，从皮壶里倒出一盘牛奶，“这才是你的晚餐。”

——本来是他睡前饮用的牛奶，便宜这个臭小子了。

托尔芬骂骂咧咧地走到盘子前，花了好长时间依旧没能成功说服自己低下头像只猫一样舔盘子里的牛奶。

此时克努特已经盛出了肉汤，就着面包享用着自己的晚餐。事实上，他准备了两人份，要是托尔芬没有变成一只完全的猫，那本该也有他的一碗。

——真是个倒霉蛋。

克努特慢条斯理地喝着汤，偷偷在心里笑话托尔芬。刚才他左等右等都没等到男孩回来，眼看汤就要煮过头，不得已亲身前去寻找。结果人没找到，倒是抱回来一只猫。

托尔芬看了看自己的盘子又看了看吃得津津有味的克努特，毫不犹豫地扑了过去。

“嘿，你这个傻瓜！”克努特连忙站起，险些被掀出的汤汁溅到。他皱着眉头看向埋头于自己碗中舔得开怀的托尔芬，嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨了几句，取来一条毛巾替它擦去爪子和脸上的脏污。

他重新盛了一碗肉汤放在托尔芬面前，单手撑着脸注视着猫谨慎地向前尝了尝汤汁，结果被狠狠烫了一下，连忙往后跳了一大步，一边吐着舌头缓解灼痛，一边冲着他发出迁怒的咆哮声。

“笨蛋。”克努特不禁大笑了起来。猫舌头怕烫，托尔芬连这个常识都不清楚，真不知道之前的兽化是怎么过来的。

他拿起叉子叉起里面的一块肉，放到嘴边吹了两下，随后递到了猫的跟前。

这回托尔芬先谨慎地闻了闻，而后又用舌尖小心舔了舔，似乎不敢相信一切会如此顺利，撕咬着肉块同时仍然频频抬头看向克努特。

王子再没有捉弄他的意思，漫不经心地吃着面包和汤，时不时叉出块肉分给他。

晚餐后，侍从收掉残羹冷炙，顺带打扫了一下桌子。克努特抱着猫在屋子里走来走去，顺着脊椎不紧不慢地以五指梳着猫毛，似乎在想什么心事。

托尔芬不愿被他抱着，只想缩在炉边上取暖，但很快发现唯独这家伙身上散发着源源不断的热量。在接二连三的抚摸下，他的反抗也逐渐式微。

门被一个厚重的拳头敲响。

“殿下，托尔芬那小子来您这儿了吗？”化身猫头鹰的阿谢拉特站在身为熊的表伦的肩膀上，他的翅膀不太适合敲门，又懒得飞行，索性都由表伦代劳。

克努特装作不经意地看了眼怀里的猫，得到凶狠的眼神暗示后说道：“没呢。”

“那我再调些人手来吧。”

确定阿谢拉特离开后，托尔芬立即又从克努特的怀里窜走了。他趴到床头枕边，心满意足地用爪子洗起了脸，时不时发出嫌弃的“啧啧”声。

“抱怨什么？如果有人来杀我，你准备用爪子挠花对方的脸吗？”克努特觉得身为猫的托尔芬闹脾气出奇的好玩，不由自主地动手揉上了猫柔软的腹部。

托尔芬发誓他想反抗来着，但实在被摸得太舒服了，喉咙里一个劲地发出沉醉的咕噜声。到最后他甚至靠在克努特身上悠闲地踩奶，还忘乎所以地抱住了克努特的胳膊。

这一切统统源自于兽化的本能，所以当克努特不怀好意地把手伸过去时，他差点下意识地舔了起来。

“喵！”托尔芬顿时反应过来自己的失误，毫不客气地啃咬了一口克努特的指尖，凶恶地抬眸怒瞪这不知死活的小公主。

“嗷！”克努特短促地叫了一声，马上意识到尽管托尔芬看上去凶巴巴的，但咬的时候控制着力道，指头上仅仅留了一圈淡淡的牙印，并没有出血，连破皮也没有。

他憋着笑与托尔芬对视，不知从哪儿掏出根羽毛逗猫。

托尔芬几乎就要中圈套了，本能地跳起想要抓住羽毛，跃至半空才突然想起自己是个人类，于是又急忙落回地面，愤怒地弓着背，喉咙里发出抗议的嘶吼。

——该死的，克努特真把自己当做一只猫了？

公主嘴角似有若无的笑意落在他的眼中，比明目张胆的嘲弄更令他恼怒。奈何现在两人体型差距悬殊，眼神威胁毫无效果。他眼睁睁地看着自己被高举起来。

“你以前也会在阿谢拉特身上踩奶吗？”王子把猫高高举起又拉了回来，亲亲猫咪湿漉漉的鼻头问道。

“喵喵喵！”托尔芬不满地叫了起来。不知道他是不满克努特的提问还是那个亲吻。

“叫也没用。听不懂。”他把猫重新放下。重获自由的托尔芬晃动着长尾巴扫过克努特的脸，换来小公主连续两个喷嚏。

“报复心真重。”克努特抱怨地说道，最后揉了一把猫咪毛茸茸的头，“别叫了，我要睡了。”

王子说睡就睡，吹灭蜡烛毫不含糊地把被子盖过半张脸，那小巧纯白的耳朵还留在外头，不一会儿便发出了沉稳的呼吸。

托尔芬小心翼翼地爬了过去，蜷缩在克努特金发边上，忍不住舔了舔那圆圆的熊耳。

耳朵随着他舔舐的动作动了动，克努特也跟着翻身，差点压到他。托尔芬赶忙跑走。待克努特不动后，又慢吞吞地爬了回来。

猫的视力在夜间很好，他不费吹灰之力地找到了公主翕动的嘴唇。托尔芬耸动着尖尖的耳朵，低下头以极轻极轻的动作在克努特的嘴唇上舔了舔。

果不其然，克努特没有醒来，仍旧沉沉地睡着。

托尔芬小声地咕噜着，如巡视领地般在公主的床上来回走了几圈，最终选择趴在公主的胸口，听着克努特的呼吸声入睡。

克努特喷洒的炽热鼻息挠得他有些痒痒。托尔芬用爪子抹了把脸，又凑近了些，霸道地用尾巴盖住了公主的眼睛，远看就像是一顶毛绒帽子。至于半夜会不会令公主窒息而死，就不在他的考虑范围内了。

睡意汹涌来袭，他恍恍惚惚地想到：自己可能会成为第一个不那么讨厌朔月之夜的维京人。

-FIN-

Faust

2020/9/15


End file.
